


you deserve the world

by depresseddemoness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JJ loves Emily, and Emily loves JJ, jj makes emily feel loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresseddemoness/pseuds/depresseddemoness
Summary: It’s emily’s birthday and all JJ wants to do is give her love
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	you deserve the world

Emily and JJ had been seeing each other for just a little over 6 months; JJ wanted to make sure that Emily always felt appreciated and loved, now that they were closer than ever. Emily never told JJ her birthday, and JJ wanted to make sure she knew when it was so they could properly celebrate. With the help of Penelope, JJ was finally able to figure out Emily’s birthday. Penelope told her that Emily’s birthday was on the 12th of October. 

October 12th came around, and JJ decided to pretend to act like it was any other day. Today happened to be a day of paperwork at the office, which was actually convenient; it assured that they wouldn't be away on a case. No one else on the team seemed to know it was Emily’s birthday; besides Penelope, of course, but JJ told her that she had plans with Emily and they could celebrate as a team later.

Emily had been pretty quiet all day, sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She even stayed quiet when the rest of the team made conversation and jokes around her. JJ couldn’t help but notice that Emily was sad, but she knew that Emily would feel better later once her plan went into action.

Derek seemed to be the only one to notice that something was off about Emily today.

“Hey, Prentiss! Are you okay? You’ve been quiet today.”

Emily gave him a tight smile. “Yes, Derek, I'm fine, just tired.

Derek didn’t seem to fully believe her, but gave her space anyway.

Once JJ had finished her paperwork at the end of the day, she made her way over to Emily’s desk to check-in, seeing immediately that Emily’s expression looked the same as it did earlier that day. 

“Hey Em.” JJ squeezed Emily’s shoulder. 

Emily spun around in her chair towards JJ’s direction. “Hey, Jen.” She said in a quieter voice than usual. 

JJ smiled softly at her. “Hey, do you want to get out of here? It’s getting pretty late…”

Emily looked over to her unfinished paperwork. “Of course, but my paperwork isn-”

“Don’t worry about that right now, Em. Let’s just get home, you seem tired.” JJ interrupted her as she grabbed her hands. 

Emily looked over at her paperwork a second time, before turning to JJ and nodding. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Emily let JJ pull her out of her chair. She then gathered her things quickly, and then took JJ’s hand again.

JJ drove them back home, still not saying anything about her knowing that it was Emily’s birthday. She’d hoped that Emily didn’t catch on to it when JJ rushed her out of the office. She knew that Emily still didn't have a clue when she glanced over at Emily and still saw the same lost look drawn on her face from this morning. She wondered why Emily never told her it was her birthday, and why she looked so sad all day. 

When they had arrived home, JJ made sure to take Emily’s hand so she could lead her through the door. She had Penelope come in while they were at work to put up some decorations. JJ unlocked the door with her key, turning to face Emily for a second before opening it. Immediately upon entering, there were candles lit and rose petals thrown all around the apartment. 

“Jen, w-what is this?” Emily asked as she put her bag down next to her.

Jen turned back towards Emily, taking her other hand as well. “Did you really think i’d forget about your birthday, baby?”

“Jen… I never even told you when my birthday was… how-”

“Penelope helped me with that, Em. I wanted to surprise you.”

JJ led them to the couch, sitting down and pulling Emily down with her. 

Emily looked overwhelmed, and tears began to pool in her eyes.

JJ saw this and quickly cupped Emily’s cheeks with her hands, wiping any tears that fell away with her thumbs. “Are you okay, Em? I hope this isn’t too much, i-”

Emily was quick to interrupt. “No! No… it’s okay, i’m just not used to all of this…”

“All of this?”

“You know, the celebration, or even someone remembering my birthday…”

“Oh, Em..”

Emily continued in a quieter voice, breaking eye contact from JJ. “It’s just… growing up.. I was usually alone on my birthday. My mother often forgot, and i was never in any place long enough to make any good friends, and i was scared to make friends anyway… since i could have to get up and leave at any time…”

JJ could only imagine what it was like to have to be thrown in a new country every few months, each with different customs and languages. She knew she could never handle that like Emily could. 

JJ wiped more tears away as Emily spoke. “I-i was often the new girl everywhere i was, and i just wanted people to like me… i did anything and everything to fit in.. if i was ever around long enough to get close to anyone, i’d always have to fuck it all up and leave them. It always destroyed me to have to leave people so suddenly, and not have any control over it… i’ve never really found a place to call home.. Well, until I met you, Jennifer.”

JJ could feel tears forming in her eyes at Emily’s words. She loved that Emily trusted her enough to be vulnerable and show her emotions, which she never did with anyone else. 

“You’re my home too, Em. I love you.”

“I love you too.” JJ noticed that Emily seemed to be getting lost in her memories of the past, so she tugged at her hand slightly.

“Come on, i have some surprises for you, okay?”

Emily seemed to be in better spirits, now smiling back at JJ as she nodded.

JJ pulled Emily up and off the couch, and kept a hold of her hands as she led her to the kitchen. There, she unveiled Emily’s favorite cake. 

“You remembered my favorite cake?” Emily asked as she turned to JJ with a smile on her face 

“Of course baby.” JJ said as she gave Emily a small peck on the lips. JJ then got two forks and they ate together, enjoying the comfort of one another.

After they were finished, JJ reached out and tucked some of Emily’s brunette hair behind her ear. “I have another surprise for you, come on!”

As JJ took Emily by the hand to lead her to the next surprise. Emily realized how much she loved JJ. JJ always made her feel appreciated, and loved, even when Emily herself thought she deserved the opposite. JJ always listened to every word Emily said, and helped her to open up to others and show emotion, even when she was taught otherwise. Her thoughts came to an end when she realized JJ was leading them to the bedroom. She was about to ask what was happening next until she saw JJ holding out a nice box.

“What is that, Jen?” 

With no verbal answer, JJ opened the box and there laid a small dainty, silver necklace, with a silver blackbird on the chain. 

It was so personal and intimate that Emily thought she may cry yet again. 

“Oh Jen you shouldn’t have… i don’t deserve-”

“Yes you do. You deserve love Em, you deserve the whole world baby.” When Emily looked into JJ’s blue eyes she saw nothing but pure love and affection swimming in them.

Emily turns, holding her hair up as she lets JJ put the necklace on her. When JJ is done putting the necklace on her, she lets Emily turn towards her, and lets herself smile as she admires her beautiful girlfriend. Emily flushes under her gaze, and, at that, JJ pulls her into a long kiss, trying to pour all of the love she has for Emily into it. Emily kisses back, wrapping her arms around JJ’s waist. They kiss until they both run out of air, pulling away and keeping their foreheads pressed together. JJ cups Emily’s cheeks yet again, rubbing her thumbs up and down Emily’s face.

“Jen?” Emily whispers into the space between them.

‘Yes Em?” Jen asks, still keeping up her movement of rubbing her thumbs along Emily’s cheeks.

“Thank you for making me feel so loved, even when i’m not used to being loved.”

“Oh Em… I’ll love you forever..” Jen whispers against Emily’s lips, before pulling her into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
